An engine may include recesses to enable easy access to components and for maintenance purposes. The recesses may enable a desired area within the engine to be sealed while at the same time providing an entry port for a component such as a valve. Moreover, engine covers and other external engine components may be formed with indentations or recesses for other reasons such as reducing the profile of the engine.
However, water may form in the aforementioned recesses and indentations due to condensation as well as exposure to the external environment. For example, a valve recess in a cam cover may collect water during engine operation due to condensation or other environmental factors. The pooled water may corrode external surfaces of the valve and the cam cover. Moreover, when the valve is removed for maintenance and servicing water and particulates in the water may flow into the sealed chamber. As a result, the operation of components within the enclosure, such as the cam shaft, cam bearing, cam lobes, etc., may be degraded due to contamination. Furthermore, if the engine experiences temperatures below freezing, the pooled water may freeze and consequently expand, damaging the components in the recess.
As such in one approach a cylinder head assembly is provided. The cylinder head assembly includes a cylinder head, a cam cap coupled to the cylinder head having a component port, and a cam cover coupled to the cylinder head and configured to seal a cam enclosure. The cylinder head assembly further includes a recess extending into the cam cover and configured to receive a component and a drainage passage including an inlet opening into the recess and an outlet extending through an exterior cylinder head surface.
In this way, drainage is provided to the recess, enabling water and other contaminates to be flowed to the exterior of the engine. Consequently, component degradation caused by corrosion, freezing, and servicing contamination may be avoided.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.